


All Dead, All Dead

by RideTheFandomWind (akindofmercurymagic)



Series: All Dead, All Dead 'verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Queen (Band)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), How Do I Tag, I'm so sorry for this, This is cursed, and this... happened?, i was supposed to be revising for exams, neither does my sanity (probably), no seriously anyone got tips, oh yeah infinity war happens, timelines evidently dont exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akindofmercurymagic/pseuds/RideTheFandomWind
Summary: When Thanos snapped his fingers, things changed, for better or worse. This is the story of some guys who just wanted to make music (among other things), but ended up on a completely different path.





	All Dead, All Dead

They had just started playing Fat Bottomed Girls, the crowd were loving it, and Brian was too lost in the music to notice anything happening around him - until the drumbeat stopped. Concerned, he turned to face Roger - and to his utter horror, Roger was gone. All that was left of the blonde were dust particles floating through the air, away from the drumkit. Brian froze, feeling as if there was a gaping hole in his chest (although a brief glance down confirmed that wasn't the case). Despite his best efforts to hold the tears back, to be strong for Freddie and Deaky, he vaguely felt a steady stream of them fall down his face as his body shook with sobs. He didn't know how long he stood there, but he was snapped out of his trance by a heartbreakingly sad, tear-choked voice. Brian vaguely registered that it was... Deaky? "Please don't go too..." he heard Deaky whimper. "Don't go... I don't wanna be alone..." That was when Brian realised, with a horrified jolt, that Freddie must be gone, and a quick glance around only served to confirm that. He also realised that Deaky must be waiting for him to turn to ash at any moment. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he walked over to Deaky and wrapped his arms around him ( _and god, Deaky was shaking like a leaf_ ). "I'm not going anywhere, Deaky, I promise." Brian murmured, hoping to calm the terrified man down.

Shakily, Deaky brought his arms up to wrap around Brian, desperately hoping that this wasn't some sort of grief-induced hallucination, and pulled the man impossibly closer. Brian buried his face in Deaky's hair, relief that at least one of the men he considered brothers was still alive washing over him. Deaky pressed his face against Brian's chest, a similar feeling of relief flooding through him. Both of them lost track of time as they stood there in each other's arms.

An almost indeterminable amount of time later, a bright flash of green light startled them. Brian was the first to turn and face the source of the flash, reluctantly pulling away from Deaky's embrace. Inside the green circle of light that had appeared with the flash stood a man with raven hair, pale skin and piercing emerald eyes. Brian, instantly suspicious of the new arrival, stepped protectively in front of Deaky.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Brian said in what he hoped was a threatening tone. "Within both of you, powers lay dormant, waiting to awaken. If you come with me, I will be able teach you how to access and master these powers." The man said coolly, unphased by Brian's comment. "Yeah, right." Deaky muttered sarcastically. "How do I know I can trust you if I don't even know who you are?" Brian snarled without really meaning to. Looking slightly taken aback, the man said "My name is Loki, and I am one of a team of superheroes known as the Avengers. I am in the process of collecting super-powered individuals from across the universe to assist us in the final fight against Thanos, the Mad Titan. He was the one who caused people to turn into dust, including, possibly, my brother, although I sincerely hope that is not the case." 

As Loki spoke about his brother, Brian noticed a hint of fear and worry creep into his voice - he was genuinely scared that he had lost his brother. Brian knew that if Loki had lost his brother, he would be irreparably broken by the grief and loneliness. Brian also knew, deep within his heart, that he would have been broken irreparably if it wasn't for Deaky's miraculous survival, and he realised that Deaky would have been shattered if he hadn't survived. _"Don't think like that."_ He mentally scolded himself. _"You and Deaky are alive, and all you need to worry about is this 'Loki' person's legitimacy."_ No matter how much he tried to deny it, Brian was slowly starting to trust Loki. "If we come with you, what will happen?" Brian asked hesitantly. "You will become more powerful than you could ever imagine, however the problem is we don't know what your powers actually are. That's for you to discover." Loki said almost nonchalantly, though with that same worried, verging on anxious undertone. 

"We'll go with you." Deaky suddenly blurted, much less cautious of Loki than Brian was. His spontaneous statement earned a smile from Loki and a glare from Brian. "Deaky, why did you say that?" Brian hissed lowly. "But Bri, doesn't it sound fun?" Deaky said, giving Brian his best attempt at what could only be described as sad puppy eyes. Brian rolled his eyes fondly. "Oh, alright." He conceded, and Deaky cheered quietly. Loki's smile only broadened at the interaction, and he beckoned to them. 

Deaky all but sprinted to the portal, practically throwing his body through. Brian followed more slowly, and just before he was about to step through the emerald ring, he suddenly ran back to the stage in the long-empty auditorium, earning a confused glance from Loki. Brian dashed back to the portal, now holding his guitar. "I couldn't leave Red Special..." he admitted quietly. Loki rolled his eyes good-naturedly, already having taken a liking to the poodle-like guitarist and his friend. "Come on, your friend's waiting for you!" Loki urged, prompting Brian to run and grab Deaky's bass before cautiously leaping through the glowing green portal. The sheer difference in scenery on the other side was almost overwhelming. Brian watched, awed, as Loki spread his arms and said "Welcome to Wakanda!". 

Before Brian could even open his mouth to speak, a flash of almost-blue lightning blinded them for a split-second. When it faded, Deaky nudged Brian's arm and subtly pointed at the blonde figure that had appeared with the lightning strike. Brian didn't miss the way the man stared at Loki as if he were an apparition, and he certainly didn't miss the way tears were streaming down Loki's face as he watched the blonde. Loki said something so quietly that Brian and Deaky hardly noticed he even spoke. However, the second time Loki said the blonde's name, Brian heard it. "Thor..." Loki breathed, hardly daring to believe that after all they'd been through, him and Thor were both still alive. "Thor!" Loki said more loudly, and Thor gasped. "Brother, you are alive!" Thor boomed, voice wavering slightly, and pulled Loki into a tight embrace. As the brothers hugged, Deaky noticed two other men that had appeared with Thor. The smaller man's soulful blue eyes met Deaky's green ones, and they both smiled shyly. The taller man winked at Brian before laughing, although Brian noticed the way the man's hazel eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Brian couldn't help but wonder who he'd lost. He decided that it would be a conversation for another time, if it even happened at all. For now, he could settle with just getting to know the man - and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "All Dead, All Dead" by Queen.
> 
> any ideas on who the mysterious bois at the end are? comment your ideas!
> 
> any comments and/or kudos mean the world to me!


End file.
